A Christmas Carol- Klaroline One-Shot
by Klaroline-Fantasies
Summary: A Klaroline One-Shot Based on The Christmas Carol


**Now you know why I haven't updated Senior Year yet!**

**Haha This is a one-shot that I hadn't planned on posting on Christmas Eve but it suited the story, this is a story based on the Christmas Carol movies and stories, only a klaroline version!**

**Please Please tell me what you think?**

**A Christmas Carol**

Klaus could swear there was someone in his room. It was a feeling really, rather than just knowing. He could always feel when someone was in the room but he knew his door was locked and the windows were shut so there's no way someone could be in his room.

The feeling was still there though…

"Get up I know you know I'm here" said a feminine familiar voice.

His eyes shot open and his entire upper body flew into an upright position on his large bed and he came nose to nose to the one woman never wanted to see for the rest of his natural born life.

Tatia Petrova

"What the…" he trailed off and she responded to his shocked expression with a smirk, one he knew all too well.

Tatia was the second and last woman he ever fell in love with, if he could ever call what they had was love. This woman gave him more more stress and more headache than his own father did and that was saying something considering the father he grew up with. She spent more of his money in one day than he ever did in a year. She constantly complains about nothing and everything. She's stubborn and annoying all at once. Then one day, he suddenly felt as if he was a complete idiot for ever fooling himself into confusing love for compensation because he realized that apart from her beauty, that was the only one good thing about her. What made him break up with her once and for all though, was that one morning he walked in on her half naked in just a robe, flirting with his brother...who looked quite uncomfortable.

He ended it right there and even offered her up to Elijah who declined just as quickly as it was offered.

Then she fell into the wrong man's bed, his father's. His mother was beyond pissed even though Mikael thought she had no right to be angry with her past.

Not only had she divorced Mikael but she made sure that Tatia got her punishment.

Since then, no one saw or have heard from Tatia ever since.

Until Now

There she sat, as if she had done no wrong and she was as welcomed to his bedroom as any other hooker.

He scoffed internally. A prostitute has more class that her.

"What are you doing in my room much less my house Tatia?" he snapped, awake and ready to kick her out of needed.

"Hello to you too handsome" she giggled and had the balls to get comfortable on his bed.

He growled lowly at her but then took in her appearance…

She was wearing the same dress she wore the last time he saw her, running out of his parent's house with no heels on, but she was wearing the heels. Everything looked the same from that day, her hair, which was slightly messed up and her makeup was perfect as always.

"As you can see, I look the same exact way in which you last saw me, hair, clothing scent, everything" she smirked, fiddling with the ends of his blanket.

"Should I ask why?" he asked in an annoyed tone with a bitter glare.

"You should but I'll tell you why anyways…" she paused before sitting up straight with a giant grin on her face "You will be visited by three ghosts tonight, the ghost of Christmas past, present and future…" he cut her off with a laughter that echoed throughout the entire bedroom.

"Something funny?" she asked, sounding genuinely curious.

"You are, if you think I believe that Christmas Carol craps then you're as delusional as the last time I saw you"

"I'm not delusional and this is very real" she retorted as she folded her arms across her chest.

"And I'm Scrooge?" he chuckled then shook his head "Get out of my house Tatia and make sure that we never see each other again"

He moved to lie back down on his bed when his head hit a hard cold surface.

"Ow" he groaned and sat back up. One of his hands flew behind his head to sooth the pain while the other was flat against the floor to steady him

The floor…

He looked down to realize that he was indeed sitting on the floor.

He looked up and saw Tatia standing in front of him with a smug look on his face.

"Do you believe me now or would you like a better demonstration?" she snapped.

"I think removing me off my bed without my knowledge and placing me on the floor without moving a muscle is proof enough" he groaned before standing up straight and looking around.

His room looked the same, which meant that they hadn't gone anywhere.

"Aren't you suppose to take me to some past of mines or something?" he asked, waving his hands around in a frustrated sigh.

"Well you're supposed to meet the ghost of Christmas past" she replied.

"All ghosts will look like you no matter who you visit?" he asked "How unfortunate for them"

She smirked "No, I'm a ghost, I can take the form of anyone as all ghost can" she replied dismissingly.

He nodded "So when do I meet this ghost?"

She smirked, a devilish smirk "Well the ghost of Christmas past usually shows up as the love you wish you never had"

The looks of realization on his face made him feel stupid for not thinking about it sooner.

"So you're the ghost that's going to show me my past, let me guess, the memoirs of Niklaus and Tatia?"

She smiled "You'll see"

She snapped her fingers and before he could even soak in what was happening, an entire cloud of dark grey smoke clouded his vision but as quickly as it came was as quickly as it disappeared and instead of being in his room, he was….Mystic Falls High School?

He hasn't seen this school in years.

He looked around and saw Tatia standing right next to him, smirking to herself.

"Why am I here?" he asked.

"This was a defining day for you, the day that changed who you were for the rest of your life" she replied vaguely before walking forward to the closed doors. There was no one around, if this was the past, then people from his past would have been around, teachers, students….someone.

Tatia opened the doors and a bright white light shined through, almost blinding him in the process. He covered his eyes and walked in and soon the brightness faded and he was able to see again.

Suddenly, he was in the parking lot…

This felt so familiar…

Then he saw it.

He saw her.

He saw…Caroline.

She was radiant. Golden hair was long, reaching to her elbows; her face was as bright as the sun, if not brighter, she looked positively happy. He remembered seeing her like this before.

She was getting into her car, ready to get home after cheerleading practice he remembered.

Then he heard a familiar voice call out to her. He turned and saw himself, only younger…and more…..reserved.

She turned to the voice and like clockwork; he remembered the bright blinding greeting she welcomed him with. Being the foreign kid that just transferred a year before, he had only made two friends, Caroline Forbes and Stefan Salvatore.

"She's pretty" said Tatia from beside him.

"She doesn't hold a candle to you" he smiled.

Did he remember that she was a ghost and the real Tatia never hears any of this?

_"Hey Klaus, what's up?" she asked, approaching him._

_"I…was just wondering that maybe you would want to…I don't know….um" he was cut off by a deep familiar voice._

_"Caroline, you ready to go?" said the voice behind him._

Klaus remembered him all too well.

Tyler Lockwood.

He was the quarterback for the school and won them the title for three years and running, if Klaus were to tell you that he got cocky because of it that would have been an understatement in itself. He went beyond cocky to annoying. He never understood what she saw in him but he had enough respect not to ask and risk her being suspicious of him.

_"Hold on…what you wanted to ask me Klaus?" she asked, not even bothering to look behind her to speak to Tyler. Who did not take that well, because after gaping at the back of Caroline's head for a while, his angry glare turned to Klaus and he made his way to Caroline's side immediately, and a smirk of pride was painted on his face._

_"Hey, I know you have a crush on Caroline but let me just tell you right now, she's with me. She's not going to dump me for you, she doesn't want you and she never will so why don't you go somewhere and find yourself a British girl who will actually fall for that accent of yours"_

_Tyler then took Caroline's arm and dragged her towards her car, she was trying to reach out to him to console him but he didn't want it. He didn't want to be consoled, he was not a baby, and he does not need to be cradled. She looked like she felt guilty as he drove her off but he didn't need or did he want her pity. He knew all of what Tyler said but Rebekah had said to always hold on to hope and one day it will hold on to him. He had hold on to hope and it wanted nothing to do with him. He knew why, because he didn't deserve it, he doesn't deserve her, he doesn't deserve to be loved like his father had said and he was right. For once his father was right and for once he admitted it._

"After that moment, you became cold to everyone you hold dear, your mother, your brothers, your friend and you never spoke to Caroline ever again, no matter how much she wanted to talk to you. You had hope for yourself and you lost it and by losing hope, you lost yourself" was Tatia's voice and it surprisingly held no malice or anger or even hatred or mockery of him because of it.

Maybe this really wasn't Tatia and it was just a ghost in her image.

He looked down and noticed that her hand was stretch out towards him expectantly and he looked up at her and saw her staring at him expectantly, as if she was waiting for him to do something.

"What?"

"Take my hand, we're going somewhere else" she stated.

"Which life changing memory are you taking me to now?" he sighed, not feeling like going on another trip down memory lane. This one was painful enough. He couldn't take another.

"You'll see, now come on, we're wasting daylight…or night. You have two more ghosts to see before your adventure comes to an end" she smirked and he rolled her eyes before placing his hand in hers. He knew this wasn't Tatia because it didn't feel like her anyways so he could take some comfort in that.

The smoke came back but he wasn't as uncomfortable as he was before. He couldn't have gotten use to it after one time but he has to if he has to meet two more ghost for the night just to go back to sleep then he might as well get over all of this.

When the smoke engulfed him, then disappeared, he was met with the familiar surroundings of his parent's home. But if he remembered correctly, this wasn't around the time he met Caroline, in fact this was in London, before they moved.

The entire house was silent but he knew that it was because this was a memory. The memory was not here, this was just to job his memory of where he was he figured. He saw Tatia move towards the double doors that opens to the study room. She opened it and a bright white light shined through again. He moved closer to it and covered his eyes from the light itself and entered through the doors. He waited until the lights dimmed before removing his hands from his eyes and adjusting them to the room he was now in. It was the study room, but it was dark out and the lights were on, that meant that it was night time now.

He saw Mikael sitting on a couch in a familiar way with a glass of amber liquid in his hand dangling over the arm rest of a couch and the pure look of anger was splashed across his face.

Then he saw the door open behind him and in came him, well, a younger version of him.

He remembered this night, this cold-cold night he remembered.

He saw himself freeze at the sight of Mikael and turned around to exit before he saw him but he wasn't quick enough.

_"Come here boy" he growled behind him and Klaus stopped in his tracks and turned around slowly, swallowing hard and demanding that he had a grip on himself._

_"I said come here" he drawled with a growl and Klaus went towards him instantly, in fear of what would happen to him if he didn't._

_"You look just like your mother, you know that?" he said in a questioning tone. He didn't know if Mikael was asking him or telling him at the time._

_"You are your mother's child…fortunately you are not mine" that made his heart fall to the pit of his stomach and stop dead in its tracks instantly._

Klaus winced at how cold Mikael had sound then, as if he was angry because of it, or maybe it was because Esther betrayed their marriage. At the time though, Mikael had been betraying their marriage long before he came along so he honestly saw why his mother had to seek comfort somewhere else. It didn't excuse what she had done but he understood more than anyone why she had done what she did.

_"Your mother sought comfort in another man's arms that was not her husband's and you were the product of their coupling…" he chuckled darkly at Klaus, Mikael knew he was about to cry and he felt that he was in more danger now because of said tears._

_Mikael always struck him when he cried._

_"You are a bastard" he chuckled and his laughter grew louder, making it even harder for that little 10 year old boy not to cry but then his entire body shook when the first tear predicted what was about to happen next._

"Since that night your father had done everything he could to squash your spirit and your compassion. He broke you down. You became so insecure of yourself that you believed that your siblings never loved you; you believed that no one would love you, just because Mikael never did. You believed with your gut that your mother allowed Mikael to hurt you because she never loved you either but little do you know…" Tatia said with a shake of her head and turned around and reopened the doors.

He didn't want to witness Mikael hurting him again, he had been done away of that man years ago and she does not want to be reminded of why he hated him, he already knew why, and there was no need for a visual.

He turned around as well and growled when he heard the smack, followed by the squeal in pain and the crash and followed Tatia eagerly into the blinding light.

Once the light dimmed and his sight was readjusting to his surroundings to find himself in his parent's bedroom.

There his mother was, crying into her pillow, wincing at every sound of skin against skin she heard from downstairs…

_"Please stop hurting him…." She cried._

_"Please stop…" she choked._

"This is not the sound of a mother who does not love her children. Quite the opposite actually"

"She never stopped him. Not once" Klaus muttered bitterly, watching as her cries became even more violent as Mikael kept on hurting him more.

"Mikael threatened to kill you all if she ever interfered" he heard her say.

"What?" he breathed and turned towards Tatia, whose face held no amusement whatsoever.

"Your father was a broken man before he met Esther and it only grew worst over the years. He has hurt Esther to a point where she does everything she's told, never goes against him and then when he laid his hand on you, she finally spoke up. He struck her and threatened to kill them all and then himself should she ever spoke against him ever again. She had been silent ever since"

"How do you know all of this?" he asked, confused at the knowledge even he doesn't have.

She turned to him and gave him a tight lipped smile "I am a ghost, I know everything"

She then turned back to the woman wailing because of the pain her son has to endure as she turned to the other side of the bed, exposing the things that she always hid from the eyes of her innocent children.

"If you do not believe me, look" she stated calmly and Klaus turned to his mother only to gasp lightly at the sight.

Then he remembered why he never saw them at all, because his mother had left for business that said morning. She never even waited to say goodbye to them, she just left. She had came back a week later with the same bruise on her arm but she blamed it on a fall she had and claimed that she was fine.

She hid all of her bruises from them all and went on as if nothing had happened and for years he always hated that she never loved him, never cared for him.

He always thought that maybe she was too weak to fight back but in truth, she was the strongest woman he had ever met.

"Mikael struck her first after he found out about the affair and after he had escaped to the study to drink himself into oblivion" Tatia explained calmly.

"Then I walked in…" he trailed off in realization.

"Then you walked in…" she agreed with a nod.

Then there was a cloud of smoke that engulfed him, clouding his eyes from the sight of his sobbing mother and suddenly he was back in his room, standing in front of his bed, the only difference is, Tatia was not with him.

* * *

He's been lying on his bed for ten minutes, at least waiting for this next ghost, if they were real at all or was it just his imagination running wild in a desperate attempt to make excuses for his life and his family.

That question would have to wait though as he felt a presence around him, must be the next ghost. He wondered if it would have been coming to him in the form of Tatia or someone else.

"Niklaus" said a voice all too familiar to him to even contemplate questioning it.

Instead, he sighed heavily in frustration "My mother, really?"

She smiled and Klaus opened his eyes and looked up as the face of his mother stood in front of him, well at his side of the bed looking down at him.

He groans and sat up, taking in her appearance, just as he remembered her from the last time he saw her, eyes that were filled with sadness and loneliness and she wore a black dress with a pair of black heels.

"Didn't the ghost of Christmas past explain the ghosts that would be visiting you?" she asked, her thick accent sounding her words in just the way his mother would always speak.

He shook his head "No, she was too busy mocking me with her appearance"

Esther smirked "Three Ghosts will visit you and their appearance will always mean something to you, whether you know it or not. Your Past will represent the love you wish you never had in your life"

"That explains her appearance" he scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Your Present will represent the love you've always wanted" she smirked at him.

He frowned, hating the fact that his own mind forced him to accept something he never wanted to.

He's always wanted his mother's love.

After seeing his past, he realized that if all of that was true then he never lost it to begin with.

He thought that he'd always want his father's love it seems that he was wrong, so wrong.

"Your Future will represent the love you've always wished for" she finished.

That was cryptic, especially with the thought that he might see Mikael's face for his future ghost and he didn't, for the life of him ever want to hear that man's voice ever again. After moving out and into his own house, he had freed himself from Mikael's wrath and his hateful voice. He refuses to believe that he always wanted his father's love. That would mean that his father can love and even he knew that his father knowing what love is impossible, then again he doesn't even know what love is exactly.

"You were not expecting your mother?" she asked, sounding genuinely curious.

He looked at her then and knew that answering that questioned felt like he was doing too much so he ignored it.

"Let's just go see what my family is up to" he sighed and got up from his bed to stand by her side.

She nodded and a puff of smoke appeared, but this one was white, not dark grey like before. Maybe they represented something…

The smoke disappeared and somehow, he's not going to bother to ask how, he was now in their mansion in Mystic Falls that Esther had won over in the divorce as well as every penny Mikael owned. He was in the living room where everyone was gathered. Friends of family, people he hasn't seen in years…

Stefan was here….

Then he saw Stefan walking up towards Rebekah and pulls her against him and kisses her on her neck lightly.

"Stefan and Rebekah are together?" Klaus asked, no one in particular, just a little shocked at what he was seeing with his own eyes.

"It happened quite recently actually, they were both worried about you and ended up spending the night together" Esther commented with a smile "Don't they look happy?"

As much as he was still processing the fact that a man he once called his best friend and his sister were sharing a bed together, he did have to agree with her, they do look happy, if anyone didn't know any better, they looked like they were in love… maybe his sister was but he wasn't too sure with Stefan. He looked equally as happy if not more but still, he hasn't spoken to Stefan in years, he might have changed since the last he saw of him.

"So what are you suppose to show me, the fact that everyone is happy without me?" he asked with sarcasm evident in his tone along with a pinch of bitterness to it.

Esther shook her head before moving towards the double doors to the study room. He wanted to know what she wanted to show him in the study but he stayed silent and walked behind her into the blinding lights and once the lights were dimmed and his vision cleared, he realized that he was in his mother's bedroom.

He looked around and saw his mother, the real one and not the ghost he came with sitting by the windows with a napkin in her hand and her phone on her lap as she stared outside.

It was then he heard her sniffling and watched as she dabbed the napkin to the corner of her eye and he saw her bottom lip tremble.

She was wearing a red dress, his mother was always nothing if not festive, her hair was tied up but it was not as neat as it usually is, a little messed up if you asked him, maybe not noticeable at first but only when you concentrated long enough.

He watched as she picked up the cell phone on her lap and dialed some numbers before placing her phone to her ear and waited for the person to answer as it rang and rang and rang and when it stopped ringing and his eyes widened, listening to his own voicemail, he listened as she cleared her throat for leaving a message.

_"Niklaus, please come to the mansion, if not for me, for your brothers who miss you, for your sister who wants you here more than any of us, if not for me for your siblings or the friends you stopped talking to years ago and miss you, to a mother who misses her son dearly"_

Then she hung up and he saw the tears fell from her eyes.

Then the door opened and familiar voices entered the room.

_"Mother…" was Elijah's as he entered._

_"Elijah, she doesn't want to be interrupted…" Rebekah groaned, entering the room behind him._

_Esther wiped away her tears as quickly as she could but Rebekah and Elijah saw them and the happiness on their faces faded instantly into sadness and longing._

_"Mother I already left a voicemail for him this evening, he's not coming" Elijah said with a deep sigh._

_"I left him one too and I didn't even get so much as a text from him" was Rebekah's voice._

_"I know he's not coming, but a mother can hope can she?" she even tried to smile with all the sadness strangling her throat._

_"We'll visit him tomorrow okay?" Rebekah said softly, moving behind Esther to hug her from behind._

_Esther smiled and held onto Rebekah's hands and nodded before getting from her seat and pulling herself together._

_"Let's go then" she smiled and they walked out of the room, with the thought that she was right behind them and she was, but as she stood at the doorway, she looked back to the window with this longing in her eyes, then she disappeared behind the door that now closed behind her._

He watches everything that happened made his chest clench in pain and his throat dry up.

He swallowed hard, his entire body shook with guilt, not just his mother but for his siblings, for casting them out, especially Rebekah. He hated himself so much that he neglected his sister, poor baby sister.

"The happiness you saw before was a mask they put on for everyone else, but they all want you here, celebrating Christmas Eve with your family but instead you stay home alone, drinking and brooding, without a care in the world" he heard his mother's voice say and he almost felt bad, if the reminder in his head hadn't told him that she was the ghost.

"Every time I look into their eyes I see pity that I don't want from them" he muttered, his voice betraying him.

"You see what you want to see" she said and Klaus turned towards her. She was looking at him then with a sad smile "People often mistake pity for guilt, Niklaus"

She turned forward and suddenly warmth spread around him and he knew he was either going back into his room or somewhere else and if memory serves right from his last encounter with the last ghost, he had a pretty good idea where his next destination was next.

The smoke clouded his vision and he allowed it, because that one tear wanted to escape so bad that it shook his entire body, pleading for release.

He wiped the remaining salty liquid from his cheek before the cloud of smoke disappeared and he was in a very unfamiliar surroundings, it was a bedroom, a large bedroom. It had no color or life at all.

There was a tiny miniature sized Christmas tree at the corner of the room, the stalk was white and the decorations were grey and silver, a white Christmas. The walls were a dark grey shad, as if the entire atmosphere was dark as the person that lived here.

Silver accented Christmas decorations were beautifully decorated around the room but it still held its dark and dull feeling to it.

The bed was large and beautiful but the sheets were silky and white but a dull white but they looked cold.

This room felt like a place where his father would sleep in.

Esther stood quietly next to him, looking right at him expectantly as if he was supposed to notice something.

Then the look she gave him was absolutely annoying, exactly the way his mother looks at him when he said something inappropriate or rude and he's suppose to apologize.

With that he looked around the room slowly, taking in everything.

Then he saw her.

Then he felt like a giant ass for not noticing her sooner.

He saw the back of her hair of course, but she was as golden and long as he last remembered.

He could see a blurred reflection of her face from the window she stood in front of. She was playing with a necklace; it looked familiar to him for a moment.

He walked towards her, and as he got closer, he saw her reflection a bit more clearly.

There were tears streaming down her face.

There was no light around her he realized.

No bubbling burst of energy ready to burst at you and infect you with its excitement.

She blended so well with her surroundings that he hadn't recognized her. Her light was the one thing that made her stand out from every other girl in the world, apart from her personality and her beauty. Her light made Caroline who she is, so full of life and light.

She looked as cold as he is.

He hated it.

He went closer, the necklace becoming more familiar to him as he became one step closer to her.

He can smell her scent, that hasn't changed.

But she has and that terrifies him.

From her reflection, her eyes have lost his bright blue colors into a dark and dull shade, she doesn't look like she's aged physically but she looks drained and tired and the tears only added fuel to the fire.

He heard that she had married the Lockwood boy and moved to Washington DC that was all he heard because no one knew more.

He went even closer towards her and he gasped as he saw the necklace.

It was the necklace he got for her as a thank you gift for welcoming him to the school so warmly, a necklace of the sun, symbolizing her light.

She was thinking about him.

Is he the reason for these tears?

"What happened to you?" he asked himself.

Esther took it upon herself to answer it though.

"Her father had come back into her life after you stopped speaking to her. He wanted the best for her. Including the boys she dated. When he heard that she was dating Tyler Lockwood, he was even happier with her and so to make her father happy, she married him. Tyler moved to Washington with her to live and three years later her father died. When he died, so did Tyler's patience and restraint. He started hitting her, whenever she talked to him in a way he didn't like. She took enough beatings to realize that she needed to keep silent, the only thing that keeps her going is the memories of a long lost friend"

He didn't want to believe that the Lockwood boy was so stupid to hit Caroline, then she moved some of her hair from her back to her front and he saw it.

The slightly fading but very visible dark purple bruise a little lower on her back but visible from the base of the back of her neck was there and a large amount of anger rushed inside of him like a series of large crashing waves.

He was about to say something when he saw her turn around and wipe viciously at her eyes, making sure that her eyes were clear of tears and then she started to clear her throat of all sorrows. He realized that she was wearing her silk pajamas as she hopped into bed and rolled to her side, not facing the entrance of the room and snuggled under the covers, at least pretending to be asleep.

"The day he first laid his hand on her, she thought to herself that Klaus would never hit her. Then as time went on and Tyler grew more aggressive, she would always say 'Klaus would never…' every time" was Esther's voice behind him, it was soft and almost sympathetic.

"At first, she thought that she was using you as a means to cope through her marriage but she realized that she had deep feelings for you but she knew that she was far too late. Her father collapsed in front of her while having an argument and died later at the hospital. She blamed herself. Realizing that she was far too late to tell you how she feels, she blamed herself for your reluctance to not speak or even see her. She has every reason to leave this marriage and start fresh, she can have this house, all of his money, he could have gone to jail…but she's punishing herself…" was Esther's voice again, sadness and pity was heavy in her throat as she spoke.

Suddenly, the doors to the bedroom opened harshly and in walked the said husband.

Tyler Lockwood

He looked older than he last saw him, his facial hair added ten more years to him, the way he swayed as he walked in further into the room made Klaus realize that he was drunk. He was shirtless, he must have discarded his shirt somewhere…

Then when Tyler flopped into a sitting position at his side of the bed, he noticed the lip print of someone's lips. They were fresh judging by the moisture it still held which means the woman he had been with was close by or not but she was.

Not only has he been causing her mental and physical pain to his Caroline…but he's cheating on her as well.

Well he knew that Caroline was not his, but kill him for being in love with her.

"I want to go back" he heard himself say, turning around to face Esther who was smirking.

"I want to go back to my room now" he emphasized.

She smiled and the smoke appeared around them and he closed his eyes and welcomed it for the first time since he's been on this adventure with these ghosts.

Opening is eyes; he was back in his room standing in front of his bed.

He straightened himself, knowing that there were no one in the room now and he headed for the door to his room to open it, only his hand couldn't touch the handle.

Quite literally, he couldn't touch the handle of the door for the life of him. He felt as if there was barrier over it to prevent him from leaving the room altogether, he hated it.

"Open this door…" he growled, to no one in particular but he hoped that someone, any one of the ghosts would hear it.

He then stopped trying to get to the handle and he stepped back, and with one kick, he tried to kick the door down, but his foot couldn't touch the door either, as if the door was being protected.

He growled loudly in frustration.

"LET ME OUTTTTTT!" he shouted to the top of his lungs but no one answered or even replied.

He kept kicking at it, tried to punch at it, he even tried to break it down but nothing was able to touch the door itself much less cause damage.

He never gave up though, he kept at it, kicking, and screaming, punching until his exhaustion kicked in, but he kept at it even then.

* * *

He was sitting on the floor with his back against the invisible barrier, preventing him from leaving the room and his knees was against his chest and his face buried between his chest and his knees and he rocked himself back and forth, in a sad pathetic attempt to beat down the barrier to get to his door to get out to get to her…

"It's useless, Niklaus" said a familiar voice that he heard in the room.

His entire rocking motion froze, his spinal cord tingled from the top to the bottom, his heart rate accelerated, his throat was now clogged with either unspoken words, or vomit at the thought of seeing her face again, hearing her voice again, feeling her warmth, bask in her light.

Slowly, his face lifted from the safety of his chest and knees to confirm that it was in fact Caroline standing in front of him.

"You cannot leave until you have seen all three ghosts" she added.

He slowly stood from the floor to fully take in her appearance, he knew it was a ghost but Caroline was beautiful like that, to a point where it rendered you speechless and in complete and utter amazement.

"I explained to you that you'll be seeing the ghost of the love you wish you never had, the love you always wanted and the love you've always wished for" she reminded him and something clicked inside of him instantly at her little slip.

"There were never three different ghosts, you've been one ghost masquerading as three different people" he realized.

She smirked and nodded.

"Are you ready to see your future?" she asked softly, in that melodic voice Caroline always talked in when she was in complete peace with herself, not over excited, not over-obsessing just complete and utter peace with her entire self.

"Do I have a choice?" he asked with a tired groan.

"No" she shook her head and held out her hand.

He hesitantly placed his hand in hers, waiting the tingly feeling and the electricity flowing inside him whenever their skin join but none came, which made him frown a bit.

"I come in the image of the love you've always wished for, but I am not her, I am a mere ghost. What you are searching for…you will not find it in me unfortunately" she smiled sadly at him and he nodded.

She faced the door and approached it, pulling Klaus with her.

"No smoke this time?" he asked slight humor to his voice.

"There's no need for it" was her response before opening the door with ease as if there was no barrier to begin with and a bright white light shined through, he did as he always done and shielded his eyes from the blinding light and allowed her to pull him into the room, whatever room they were heading in, but if anything told him from history and watching far too many versions of A Christmas Carol, the future includes a certain death and not just Tiny Tim's.

When he removed his hands from his eyes and adjusted to his surroundings, he was in a funeral service.

It was raining.

His entire insides sank at the thought of whose funeral this was.

He saw everyone he's ever known and some he doesn't quite know around him but even though they were all in black, he recognized faces.

He saw his sister curled into Finn's embrace, an umbrella over their heads as well as everyone else around the graveyard, sobbing her eyes out silently into his black heavy trench coat. Tears were streaming down his face but no cries or sobs made it past his lips that were sealed shut.

Stefan was standing on the other side of the them, his eyes shielded by the shades he wore but Klaus could tell by the way his fingers kept moving that he wanted to comfort Rebekah, he wondered what happened to them, he wondered why Stefan won't just go over to her and pull her into his embrace.

"After your death, Rebekah was a wreck, to a point where she couldn't handle a relationship so she broke up with him. He had planned to propose to her on Christmas Eve, the night you died" he heard Caroline say from behind him.

He turned around sharply at her words "I will die tonight?"

"No silly" she shook her head "This is two years later"

He nodded and turned back around, taking in the other faces around him.

Elijah stood, also in a heavy coat and umbrella with his mother at his side, curled up and sobbing helplessly against him, he tried to calm her but the look on Elijah's face told him much more than he could tolerate.

Elijah was in a much worst state than his own mother.

There was a woman standing behind them, she was staring at the back of Elijah's head with a longing in her eyes and shelter from the rain over her head.

"That's his assistant, he's had a crush on her for at least a year but you never spoke to him long enough for him to tell you. After your death, he didn't seek for a woman's company for the rest of his life and he took up smoking" was Caroline's voice behind him.

"She looks like she feels the same about him" Klaus stated softly, taking in her appearance.

While she looked like a mini Tatia in the making, the look in her eyes and the way she hid her face a little with her heavy and full hair filled with thousands of curls, the innocence was so real, not like Tatia, she never once looked innocent, even with an innocent voice.

She was stunning, no question about that, and his brother did have a thing for brunettes.

"She does" Caroline confirmed with a nod.

He looked around and saw Henrik, standing on the sidelines, long trench coat-

What was with his family and the trench coats?

He was wearing shades and for some weird reason, he looked like someone.

"He reminds you of yourself" said Caroline's voice from beside him "Standing alone, mad at everyone, the world, himself…"

"Wha...?" he trailed off, pointing at the boy.

"He blamed his entire family for your death and never spoke to them again. He went off to college and in the end; he turned out just like you"

That was horrible, that was not, or ever the future he wanted for Henrik, he wouldn't want him to turn out like Mikael but it would be worst if he ended up like Klaus, he couldn't let that happen.

"Where's Kol?" he found himself asking.

"He's in a bar not far from here drinking himself into a coma, he hates funerals" Caroline replied as if it was normal for him to do that at all.

Caroline then turned around and walked away from it all. Klaus followed her, wondering if she was taking him to see Kol.

They did end up at a bar, but when she opened the door and walked in, Klaus didn't bother to ask, instead, he shielded his eyes and walked in, and waited for the blinding light disappeared and removed his hands from his eyes and waited for his vision to clear.

He was in a kitchen.

Then he heard someone enter the kitchen. He turned around and saw her, the real Caroline.

Her hair was cut off, all of it. Into an extremely short look that did not suit her at all.

Her eyes had bags and dark circles around them, her lips looked purple and sick, her skin was a bad kind of pale, not as if she was suffering from a sickness but as if the world was on her shoulders and it was beginning to get heavy for her.

Her clothing was torn up and ripped apart, not by a sharp object but as though someone ripped it with their own bare hands.

"She wanted to go to your funeral but Tyler forbids her from going, threatening to kill her if she left the house, she broke down when she heard about your death. She had been holding onto hope that one day you might come for her but you never did and now the hard truth that you never will smacked her in the face. A couple of months before, Tyler wanted a child but Caroline had refused to even have sex with him after she learned that he had been sleeping with other women, however her refusal to be with him never stopped him from being with her…." She trailed off with a shake of the head.

Klaus's eyes grew two sides at what she was implying to him.

"He…." He didn't want to even think about what she sounded like she was trying to say.

"He forced himself on her"

He felt as if someone slammed a sledge hammer in his stomach at least a couple of times at the words and he felt himself stumble back at the impact "Oh my god"

"He got his wish, she's pregnant"

He turned to look at Caroline, her stomach was flat but it wouldn't be for long.

Then he realized that as the news of her future hit him, she was looking for something.

He watched as she looked through drawers, cupboards, cabinets until he saw her pull out a gun.

"What is she going to do with that?" he asked, turning to the ghost that copied her form.

"She refuses to bring a child, a innocent human being into the care of Tyler, so she's making sure he never gets his wish" she replied.

Klaus's eyes went frantic as he saw her load the gun with the bullets that she must have found somewhere else and them she cocked the gun and rest it on the counter. Her face held no sadness, no hate, to fear but a numbness that made every organ in his body twist and contort in ways that hurt like hell.

"No…" he kept whispering.

"If you try to stop her, you will be stuck in this time forever but you will not be alive, but dead as you are now" Caroline's voice was heard, the ghost.

"Then send me back" he growled, his eyes fixed on Caroline as hot tears fell from his eyes rapidly.

She pulled a paper that was tagged on the fridge door and a pen from the kitchen isle and wrote something down on it before sticking it to her clothing and making sure that it stayed there. Then she took a deep breath, picked up the gun from the counter and placed her index finger on the trigger and pointed it at her head rather quickly.

Then she picked up the necklace that was around her neck, he had almost missed it.

She pecked the sun and lay it back down on her neck.

"I will always love you, Niklaus Mikaelson"

All he heard was one gunshot and before he knew it, his eyes flew open, his entire upper body shot up off the soft surface and his breathing was heavy and labored.

He looked around and noticed that it was morning , the sun shined through the curtains in his room, then he noticed that he was in his room.

It looked like his room.

It looked like Santa snuck into his room and threw up everywhere, various Christmas decorations of a variety of red, green and silver colors were everywhere, from Candy cane to Christmas balls and a lot of other stuff.

Then he looked down momentarily to find a card lying down on his lap, as if it was sitting on him and it fell when he got up. He took it up and opened it.

"You cannot change your past or your present, but you can change your future. The question is which future will YOU choose?" xoxo

He sighed in relief, knowing that everything he had seen was in fact real, which meant that Caroline was really being abused by that Lockwood boy.

That made something snap inside of him instantly.

He hopped off the bed and headed to his bathroom, brushed and bathed and changed before exiting to his room, he noticed that it wasn't just his house that reeked of Christmas but his entire house as well and he realized that only a ghost version of Tatia, Caroline and his mother could pull off something like this. He took his cell-phone and his car keys and with a smile and a shake of his head at the ghost's choice of humor, he closed the door to his room and while heading to his car, he opened the voice messages he got from all of his siblings and to his shock, not that he should be shocked because he knew everything did happen and whether it was a dream or not, it happened so the exact words is mother had left on his phone was there and he heard in exactly the way he did when he was standing there watching her.

He speed off to the mansion first and foremost, because if he learnt anything about his father and the way his mother reacted when she heard that he was cheating on her, Caroline would not take it well when she does find the love bite and confront him and somehow with Tyler's attitude and temper, he does not see that conversation going somewhere peaceful.

* * *

Klaus reached the mansion within minutes, breaking whatever speed limit he must have missed, whether intentionally or not and exited the car with determination. He saw Elijah and Kol's car in front of the house and he smirked, he will need them both for his visit to Caroline's.

He also wondered if Kol kept his bats in the trunk as he always does, he'll need one.

He entered the house and came face to face with Elijah, probably was fixing to leave for a bit.

"Niklaus" he breathed, taking in his appearance before he continued to gape at him.

"Surprise" he smirked and maneuvered himself around Elijah and headed straight into the living room where he was met with the sight of his sister and Stefan in a heated make-out session on the couch in front of the Christmas tree without a care in the world. While he was happy for his sister, the sight of a long time friend and his site making out was a bit disturbing.

"To think you speak to mother with that tongue" he chuckled and they broke apart harshly to gape at the familiar voice they hadn't heard in almost ages.

"Nik" she gasped.

"Klaus" Stefan stated in shock.

"You too are perfect for each other if you finish each other sentences like that" he continued on with a smirk.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here Nik, you were supposed to be here last night?" she shrieked at him with a pissed look on her face and an adorable pout to her lips.

"Here I am expecting a loving hug from my only sister only to be scolded for my tardiness…" he trailed off with a shake of his head "I love you too Sis" he sneered at her.

She got up in a flash and ran into him, squeezing him tightly as if making sure that he never goes anywhere ever again.

Stefan stood up from the couch and pushed his hands in his pockets, watching the reunion with a smile.

She pulled away and pushed him back with a force that was not from a girl at all.

"You haven't been returning my calls or texts" she snapped at him.

"Also Kol's and Elijah's and Finn's and Mother's and Henrik's calls or texts" he listed with a smirk.

"I don't care about them, I'm your baby sister, you're suppose to return my calls!" she even stomped her feet childishly to empathize her point.

"I'll remember that for future reference" he chuckled before he pecked her nose lightly and she smiled in response before he looked over her shoulder to Stefan "Also, could you try not to make out with each other in the mansion, while my mother will find it adorable, to the rest of us, it's highly disturbing"

"Noted" Stefan nodded with a salute to him before Klaus maneuvered around Rebekah and Stefan and headed towards the stairs and almost bumping into a sleepy Kol.

With a toothbrush in his mouth,

Foam oozing past his lips and his eyes grew two sizes at him.

"What's wrong brother…?" he asked with a smirk and patted his shoulders "You look like you've seen a ghost" he chuckled before walking past him and opened the door to his mother room, thinking that she's either asleep or just lying down and refusing to leave her room silently.

He poked his head in to see that she was in fact asleep so he entered the room fully and closed the door behind him before walking towards the bed and sitting down, then making himself comfortable on the bed and gently smiled when he noticed that she was beginning to stir.

She blinked her eyes open and smiled gently, before her eyes grew two sizes, something common in the house today with everyone and almost sat up in shock.

"Niklaus…" she breathed.

"Happy Christmas, mother" he smiled.

* * *

She had cried helplessly into his chest for a couple of minutes and when she was finished he had mentioned Mikael and the threat and she did tell him the truth, every bit of it and asked him for the source of his information and he replied with the truth.

"I got it from a ghost"

They had both laughed at it and he talked her into getting up and preparing a Christmas dinner for the entire family and swearing on his heart that he'll be here with a special guest.

He exited the room, leaving his mother to go prepare for her day and he headed downstairs as everyone was waiting for him in the living room all staring at him as he entered the room with curious eyes.

"So I wasn't seeing things…" was Kol's voice and he rolled his eyes

"No Kol, unfortunately you haven't completely lost your mind yet" he groaned before walking towards Stefan and whispering in his ear "Do you have Caroline's address?"

He pulled back and Stefan looked a bit confused, a bit shocked and a tiny bit worried.

"Yes but why…." As a look of realization took him, Klaus waited for him to cough up her address "Klaus…"

"What?" Kol asked, looking between them both.

"You just came back from the land of the dead, don't you think you should wait a bit more before you go and ruin someone's marriage?"

"Stop being dramatic Stefan, I'm not going to ruin something that's already ruined mate" before moving towards Kol "Do you still have your bat collection in your trunk?"

"Always, who are we going to hurt?" he asked, a bit excitingly.

"Someone I've been itching to hurt for years" he smirked.

"Why do I get a bad feeling about this?" Elijah drawled, looking at them both.

"Well you can join us on our road trip and make sure we don't kill anyone or commit any crime" Klaus suggested with a sneer.

"Do I get to hit this person too?" Kol asked with a chipper to his tone.

"No" both Klaus and Elijah replied simultaneously.

Kol pouted at their response.

"Klaus…" Stefan warned.

"Stefan, you can give me her address or I can get it from mother"

"Whose address are you looking for?" Kol asked curiously.

"Caroline's" Klaus replied nonchalantly.

Kol's eyes widened and a gasp escaped Rebekah's lips.

"Nik you wouldn't…" she trailed off with a shake of her head.

"I know exactly where she lives!" Kol stated and everyone turned their eyes towards him in response, Klaus with determination, Elijah, Stefan and Rebekah in anger and annoyance.

"What?" he asked, glancing at all of them "I want to beat the Lockwood boy too" he whined "Especially on Christmas Day, it'll be quite the Christmas present"

They all shook their heads but by the time anyone realized anything, Klaus was already heading towards the doors to exit the house. Kol ran behind them and with a heavy sigh, Elijah followed behind, grabbing his trench coat before exiting the house behind a determined Klaus and a giddy Kol.

* * *

Klaus and Kol were in one car and Elijah drove his as requested by Klaus, Kol brought two bats with him, with false hope that he might be able to get some action but Klaus wasn't planning to hurt the guy at all. His plan was plain and very simple.

Get Caroline and get her out of there.

If Tyler got in his way of his plan, this is why he wanted the bat, because as much effective a gun can be, he was not about to go to jail because of him.

He was in Washington DC now and heading down the road where Caroline lived and he found himself more worried about her reaction to him just showing up after so many years.

What if she pushes him away?

What if she never wants to see him again?

What if she throws him out?

"Stop thinking so hard Nik, that vein on your head is starting to annoy me" Kol grumbled and Klaus's hands that were clutching the steering wheel with a tight grip loosen up and he let out a breath.

Minutes later, he arrived at a large gate that opened when the car approached the gate; the house was a decent size, and a small mansion he could say. It was quaint in his opinion.

There was a roundabout type of road inside the gate and a fountain in the middle. There was a black Ferrari parked in front of the house and the door was open, the front door to the house was open as well, which made his stomach knot in the most unpleasant way, thinking the absolute worst about the situation.

Klaus parked the car and opened the door and stepped out. Kol exited the car and from behind him, he could hear a door open and closed, followed by footsteps behind him, signaling Elijah approaching.

"I don't know if Nik suddenly got a sixth sense or something overnight…" Klaus smirked at Kol's words "But something doesn't feel right…"

"For once I actually agree with Kol" Elijah chimed in, looking at the door to the house curiously.

Klaus started walking, ignoring them both and before he knew it, he was entering someone's house…Caroline's house without an invite.

He entered a living-room and nothing looked out of the ordinary, he turned around to see that Kol was cautiously entering the house behind him but Elijah was standing at the door, ever the gentleman, refusing to enter someone's house without an invite.

He went on further into the house and for a moment he thought about going back at the front door and just calling out her name when he heard muffled sobs coming from the other room. He went in, and noticed immediately that it was the kitchen he saw. He saw Caroline sitting on the kitchen isle, head facing down, sobbing her eyes out. Her hands had bruise marks all over and so did her legs, but no blood was spilled, fortunately for Tyler.

"Caroline" Klaus called.

Her head snapped up and her eyes widened…

Seriously, has he been that MIA from everyone that they're always shocked to see him?

"K—Klaus" she wondered, squinting her eyes just to make sure that her eyes were not deceiving her.

"Sweetheart…" he trailed off, approaching her slowly, eyeing her bruises with anger that has Tyler's name written all over it.

"Klaus what are you-" she paused when she heard footsteps from the staircase, signaling that Tyler was returning downstairs.

"You have to go, Tyler's coming!" she whispered as she hopped down the Aisle only to falter in her landing due to her damaged leg.

He rushed to her side immediately to help her to stand "I got you"

Then Tyler entered the kitchen, it sounded like he was ready to yell again when he froze at the sight of Caroline and an unknown man standing too close for his liking.

"Caroline who is this?" he asked with a curious eye.

Caroline was about to reply when Klaus placed a finger to her lips, asking her not to say anything, her lips trembled in response, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders to support herself while one of his arms went around the small of her back to keep her steady against him as he turned back to a pissed Tyler.

"Nice to see you again Mate" he smirked.

Tyler's eyes flashed in realization before he smirked and folded his arms across his chest "You're the Mikaelson boy"

Klaus smirked at his choice of words "Funny you should say that when no man hits a woman much less their wife so I guess we're both boys"

"What _I_ do _my_ wife is none of your business" Tyler spat.

"That maybe true Lockwood but this is _my_ friend and if someone hurts any of _my_ friends, it is _my_ business" he spat back.

Tyler laugh "Since when, you haven't spoken to her in years!"

"That doesn't mean I stopped being her friend, but you apparently lost your damn mind" he growled.

"She's not leaving here you know" Tyler said with a calm tone of voice and a smile that held no warmth, only malice.

"I am here to take her away from you" Klaus told him boldly.

Caroline looked up at Klaus is slight amazement and a little worry "Klaus…"

"You are leaving here with me because I am not leaving without you" Klaus told her softly.

Tyler chuckled "I won't let you"

"You don't have a choice" Klaus retorted.

"Who's going to stop me from taking her out of your arms right now?" he asked "You?" he pointed at Klaus and laughed "You and what army?"

"Well…" said a voice behind Tyler. He turned to see someone unfamiliar to him "There's me with the bat" Kol smirked.

"Also…" said another voice, entering the kitchen beside Kol "Myself included" Elijah smirked and Klaus noticed that he discarded of his trench coat and dress jacket and folded the sleeves of his shirt.

Tyler turned back to Klaus and Caroline and smirked "Need Company to come after me?"

"Actually…" Kol started "I'm here because I would love to give you your long awaited Christmas Gift and Elijah here is purely here to make sure that none of his brothers commit any crimes such as attempted murder…"

"We're trespassing Kol" Elijah reminded him.

"Nothing compared to what I can do with this bat" Kol retorted with a smirk.

"So what will it be Tyler?" Klaus asked, bringing back the attention to him "The easy way in which we all walk out of here peacefully and no blood needs to be spilt or the hard way which includes a lot of pain?"

Tyler looked at Klaus, then at Caroline and then turned around to look at the men behind him who's all looked at him expectantly and he smirked and raised his hands up in surrender, leaning his back against the wall to allow them to pass.

"Fine, go ahead" he shrugged.

Klaus pulled Caroline close to him and walked pass Tyler cautiously and out of the room while Elijah and Kol stood in the kitchen making sure that Tyler stayed put.

* * *

Klaus escorted her out of the kitchen area and he felt her relax.

"Where's your room?" he asked, looking down at her.

She showed him the pathway to the staircase and noticing that it was taking her a lot to climb the stairs; he lifted her, with a shriek of surprise and carried her up the rest of stairs. Her hands wrapped around his neck to hold herself close to him, careful not to fall.

"You didn't…"

"You're in pain Caroline" he interrupted her.

She didn't say anything more.

He opened the door to her room and it looked the same except the sheets were messed up.

"Can you get some of your clothing packed; we'll have to come for the rest of it later"

She nodded and he gently placed her back on the floor and watched as she limbed off into her walk-in wardrobe and he sat on the bed and waited.

Fifteen minutes later, she finally packed an entire suitcase, which was amazing considering the fact that this was Caroline and she loved shopping.

"One suitcase in fifteen minutes, that's a world record sweetheart" he smiled.

She blushed slightly and went towards the door, rolling the suitcase behind her and Klaus followed behind.

Suddenly she stopped and turned around and before he knew what was happening, her arms wrapped around his neck and her lips crashed against his.

It was quite sudden and he wasn't expecting it but he eagerly kissed her back but passionately, the way he's always wanted to kiss her, to taste her, with everything he had in him and then some.

When she pulled back, breathing as much and hard as he was, her forehead touched his as fought to catch their breaths.

"Thank you for coming for me" she whispers against his lips.

He nodded in response.

"And Klaus?" she then looked up at him and suddenly, her eyes were no longer dull pale blue but at the bright and burning blue he knew all too well "Don't ever demand that I go anywhere with you, the only reason I'm going is because I want to"

He smirked "Think of me as your transport service then"

She smiled at his response.

* * *

Klaus had carried her suitcase down the stairs and begged her not to come down the stairs because of the pain in her leg but when he reached the stairs to get her, she was slowly coming down from it. He made attempt to go up and carry her down but she stopped him immediately and he stayed put, knowing that Caroline hates feeling useless.

He allowed her to come down the stairs on her own, successfully fortunately for him because he would have a heart attack if she fell down those stairs.

He made it to the living-room, about to shout to Elijah and Kol that he was ready to leave when he heard a gunshot in the kitchen and he panicked.

"Caroline, find somewhere and hide, NOW" he told her and she nodded.

Klaus heard a thud and something, or someone fall and he ran into the kitchen immediately, wondering which of his brothers got shot and surprisingly, none was.

Elijah and Kol were standing in the same spot, well Elijah looked a bit frazzled and Kol was near to Tyler and he was lying on the ground, face down.

"What the bloody hell happened?" he asked, looking around.

"He pulled a gun from the drawer next to him and shot it at us but he ducked and he missed and I swung the bat at his back and he fell unconscious" Kol explained with a grin.

Klaus's eyes were wide "Did you at least check to see if he's conscious?"

Kol rolled his eyes before leaning down and taking up one of Tyler's arms, checking for a pulse.

"He's alive now let's go" Kol said quickly.

"Should we take the gun from him?" Klaus asked curiously and looked to Elijah, knowing that Elijah was lawyer and the best in the country that is.

"No, his fingerprints are the only fingerprints on it, if the police find him with it, they can safely say that he's the only person that has used it" Elijah replied before digging into his back pocket and pulling out his cell-phone "Kol, kick the gun out of his hands, I'm staying here and making sure that he gets arrested so that he doesn't do something stupid like come after us" he ordered before dialing the police no doubt and placing the phone by his ear.

Kol and Klaus nodded and Kol exited the kitchen with his back on his shoulders and Klaus went behind him, but not before he stopped in front of Elijah and rests his hand on his shoulders "Thank you brother"

Elijah nodded but Klaus wasn't done.

"Fire your assistant and then ask her out"

Elijah was a bit confused, surprised, all at once, Elijah never mentioned the girl but he knew.

"You won't ask her out if she's your assistant, find her another job, fire her and then ask her out" he repeated.

Elijah nodded and with that Klaus exited the kitchen and the house, seeing Kol and Caroline standing beside the car and chatting.

"Klaus, you didn't tell me you have more brothers?" Caroline chirped and he smirked.

"You just met Kol sweetheart, didn't that explain why?" he retorted and Kol frowned.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

Klaus shook his head "Kol, get it the car"

Kol huffed and made his way to the passenger side of the front seat but Klaus stopped him "Backseat Kol"

"Fine" he grumbled and opened the backseat of the car and pouted when he shut the door with more force just to annoy Klaus.

* * *

As Klaus drove down the highway, staring at Caroline every once in a while and smiling to himself, yesterday if you asked him if he would ever see Caroline Forbes ever again he would say no and his future might have been exactly how he had seen it and if it wasn't for the ghost, his future would have been as predicted.

Caroline glanced at him and gave him a small smile and he returned it and in that one moment, he was never as grateful as he was to a ghost.

* * *

**Reviews?**

**-Cindy**

**Tumblr: Klaroline-Fantasies**


End file.
